The Doctor's Faithful Companion
by MultiFandomFan
Summary: Adopted from FandomFighter. It's 2008, The Doctor's current companions are Isabella Swan and Jack Harkness. With their fun loving attitudes and sense of the adventure, the three of them travel the universe saving the world. What happens when The Doctor learns he's going to die on Christmas Day? Will Bella and Jack accept the new Doctor? The story will be different, but same plot.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello lovies. I know, it's been a while, but I'M BACK! This is a new story, adopted from my friend, FandomFighter. So, here's the prologue.**

**Bella's POV**

"No! Bella, wait!" Jack shouted.

I unlocked the door and ran inside.

"Doctor!" I shouted when I saw the back of his body. When he didn't turn around or speak, my brows drew together in confusion.  
"Doctor?"

He turned and my eyes grew wide.

"Hello there." The man said.  
"You must be Isabella."

"Jack!" I screamed.

**A/N: Well, that's the prologue, I hoped you all liked it. I'll be back soon with the first chapter.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello all, here's the first chapter. It's a sad one too, so get the tissues ready.**

**Author's POV**

"Where do you wanna go?" The Doctor asked.

"Oh, I know! How about twenty third century Egypt? Or eighteenth century France?" He suggested.

"How about London?" Bella suggested.

"London?" The Doctor responded, slightly puzzled.

"We can go there any day."

"Let me finish." Bella said.

"How about London on the day of June fifth nineteen-ninety five."

"What's so important about that day?" The Doctor asked as he put in the date.

"You'll see." She answered mysteriously.

A few moments later, the TARDIS landed and the two of them poked their heads out.

Bella stepped out and started walking.

"Where are you going!?" The Doctor called after her.

"Just trust me, okay?" She called back.

The Doctor ran after her.

He caught up with her as she turned down an alley.

He got in front of her and started walking backwards.

"Ok, no more secrets. What's going on?" He asked sternly.

"Well-" She was cut off by a loud noise in the distance.

The two of them hid behind a dumpster.

They peaked over and saw a woman.

The woman looked almost identical to Bella, except she was slightly taller and had short brown hair.

_'Listen to me, Bella.'_ She whispered.

_'You stay here, okay?'_

The Doctor craned his neck to see who the woman was talking to.

"That's her." Bella whispered.

"Who?" The Doctor asked.

"My mum." She replied.

"Your mother?" He whisper yelled.

"Yes, now keep your voice down." She whispered.

"Why are we here?" He asked.

"Today, June fifth nineteen-ninety five, is the day my mother died." Bella said.

The Doctor looked at his companion, shocked.

Bella heard a gun cock.

She shot up and ran out of the alley.

"Don't touch her!" She shouted as she ran towards the gun weilder.

A shot rang out and her mother fell to the ground.

"Mummy!" She shouted.

She turned towards the gun weilder and before she could tackle him, another shot rang out.

Bella looked down at her stomach as blood started seeping through her white shirt.

She fell backwards onto the ground.

The Doctor jumped up and ran too her.

He wrapped his arms around her.

"Isabella." He whispered.

Silent tears fell down his cheeks.

Suddenly, there was a noice from the alley.

The Doctor looked over his shoulder and found a little girl coming out from behind a trash can.

He set Isabella down and looked at the little girl.

It took him a moment to realize who it was.

It was a five year old Isabella Swan.

He walked over to her and she shrunk back behind the trash can.

"It'll be okay, you're safe now." He said.

"Where's my mummy?" Little Isabella asked.

"She's in the stars now." He said.

He extended he hand and Little Isabella put her tiny hand in his.

He picks her up and puts her on his shoulder.

"Now, let's get you home." He said.

She smiled and started playing with his hair.

"Where do you live?" He asked her.

"182 South Street." She said proudly.

"Oh, why that's just down this street, isn't it?" He asked.

He could feel her nod.

Once they were in front of the house, The Doctor sat Little Isabella down and looked at the house.

It was too quiet.

Too big.

Too dark.

Too lonely.

Too...empty for a little girl.

She looked at him in fear.

"Don't be afraid." He said.

She nodded and he walked her in.

He kneeled down to her.

"Now, where's your daddy?" He asked.

She shrugged.

"I don't know." She said.

Car lights illluminated the front windows and the two of them turned around.

_'Bella?' _An older woman's voice asked.

"Grandma!" Little Isabella shouted as she let go of The Doctor's hand and ran outside.

A woman stepped in front of the headlights and picked up Little Isabella.

The Doctor stepped outside.

"Who the hell are you?" The woman asked.

"I'm The Doctor." He said.

"Where the hell's my daughter?" The woman snapped.

"Mummy's in the stars." Little Isabells answered.

Her grandmother looked from her to The Doctor.

"You mean..." She trailed off.

The Doctor nodded.

"Come on Bella, let's get you back to grandma's house." Isabella's grandmother said.

She sat Little Isabella down.

Little Isabella ran towards The Doctor.

He squatted down so that he and Isabella were eye to eye.

"Thank you, Mr. Doctor." She said as she hugged him.

He wrapped his arms around her and stroked her hair.

"You're very welcome, Isabella." He said.

She pulled away and looked at him.

"I'm gonna miss you." She said.

He chuckled as he looked at the sky, then back at her.

"If you ever need me, look up into the sky and look for a big, blue star. And when you find it, close your eyes and say 'I wish The Doctor was here.' and I'll be there before you know it." He said.

She smiled.

"I love you, Doctor." She said before hugging him again.

"I love you too." He whispered.

He pulled away and stood up.

"Now, let's get you somewhere safe." He said.

**A/N: One hell of a first chapter right? But don't worry, Bella will 'come back from the dead'. So, stay tuned.**


End file.
